The cursed cherry blossome
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when Sakura pushes Obito out of the way and gets the curse mark instead will it drive her mad and in to the darkness and can Naruto save her from it? read to find out Naru X saku Obito X Rin Hinata X Sauske
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto he makes the money I don't.

here is a funny story I had this plot in my head for wile heck when I first started writing fan fiction two years ago but Darkpokemaster beat me to it I give him credit for the plot and I got his permission to write mine and its different from his.

Chapter 1 The wrong person marked

Team 7 was in the forest of death in the Chunin exams the members were Naruto Uzumaki Sakura Haruno and Obito Uchiha who had been sent Naruto who had been separated from Obito and Sakura across from them was a guy he had black long hair a straw hat with a tag on the side.

"So Obito it's been a while since we last saw each other." he then relished his charka both Sakura and Obito saw their own deaths then they both were shaking in fear and was paralyzed with it as well.

"Once I get you I might go after Sasuke Kun two Uchiha are better than one after all.""Well it seems that the little mice are afraid."

The ninja said with a grin as he or she licked their lips, and what shocked them was the long tongue that they had. Obito then lunged towards Sakura and got her out of the way they both hid behind a tree "You know that guy Obito?" asked Sakura in a low panicked voice.

"No I don't, I never even meet her Sakura." Obito replied as both he and Sakura looked over at the mysterious Ninja that was before them.

"But then again out of my time remember Sakura peaked behind the tree to take a look at what was going on and to also get a better look at the Ninja that was attacking them."Well he or she is a grass ninja."

Sakura said as she narrowed her eyes on the person they were fighting. "My name is Shiore." The ninja said as Obito then charged at Shiore Obito threw a punch however it was soon blocked by Shiore who just smirked.

Obito then flipped over him and threw him in the tree and then activated his Sharingan and was going to follow up Intel a orange blur came in front of him Obito.

"Naruto, talk about good timing?" Just then a huge snake came down Naruto blocked with his body then the man came out of the trees with his fingers glowing. "Five Elements seal Jutsu!" he then pressed his fingers on Naruto stomach.

Naruto was knocked he then threw him Sakura threw a Kunai with good aim it caught him Obito just got up and was pissed as he had seen what had been done to Naruto, so he charged forward."I know who you are now Orochimaru!" Obito then punched Orochimaru in to the tree.

Obito then used string wires and wrapped them around Orochimaru's body trapping him to the tree. "Great fire ball Jutsu!" Soon Orochimaru was engulfed in flames that it melted Orochimaru seconded face reviling his real one while parts of the old one hang on.

He broke the wires Obito ran in a flash of speed and kicked Orochimaru in the air he then came up behind him and pile drive him in to the ground Obito got out. "Wow that's great Obito!" Sakura yelled in body in the creator turned to mud.

"Damn it it's a substitute!" Orochimaru came from behind Sakura saw this ran as fast as her legs could take her and shoved Obito out of the way. "Obito look out!" Sakura yelled as Obito looked just in time to see what happened and what Sakura had done.

Orochimaru's teeth sunk in Sakura's neck and sharp unbearable pain shot thru her body she yelled in pain. "Ahhh" she keeps yelling at the Intel she blacked out. "Damn brat got in my way but don't worry she won't survive the night." He said as he looked over at Obito.

"I hope you and the blonde brat enjoy her death, it will be ever so painful." He cackled before he left. Obito then got Sakura and Naruto and looked for a hiding place he found a tree and made camp under it he noticed Sakura had a fever and she was sweating. He went to the pond and wet a rag came back and placed it on Sakura's forehead and keep guard but he was tired from his fight with the snake like man Orochimaru.

He fell asleep else were in the frost of death a blacked haired boy with black eyes was making camp with a violet eyed pale skinned midnight sort haired girl with another girl with light blonde long hair and light lavender eyes gathering fire wood.

The boy gave out irritated growls and then spoke. "I am stuck with you two useless bitch's I wanted stronger team mates!" The light blonde hair girl gritted her teeth on anger and was going to use her bell on him. But the midnight haired stopped her by putting her hand on her shoulder and whispered.

"No don't show you true power yet Shion." The girl known as Shion calmed down a little but she wanted to smack Sasuke around the face right now.

Shion just grunted at being stuck with someone like Sasuke. "Chicken butt." She thought with a smirk on her face at her thought Hinata then slapped the boy.

"That's it Sasuke me and Shion are not weak! We just have strengths and area that we not good in we are not protégés like you and Obito and Itachi are!" Sasuke was in shock that the shy Hyūga heiress just slapped and stood up towards him he dint say a word she then activated her Byakugan top get a good look around.

"We are clear no one here within a mile of us." Back with Obito he noticed it was dawn Obito noticed something in the bushes he got a Kunai. "You come out!" He yelled as the person came out she had sort brown hair and brown eyes with skirt over some sorts and black top she was stumbling she had cuts and from the looks of it had been beaten up badly. Obito's eyes was wide he said one word.

"Rin!?" He ran and caught her as she began to fall she then woke up and at first she thought she was dreaming or having a nightmare, but she didn't care if she was dead. "Obito what happened were I am I?" Then a voice said wile looks its Romeo catching his sweet Juliet. "Obito am I dead."

She said with a whisper in her voice as she looked up at her friend who she thought was dead. "No Rin it's hard to explain but you're alive, and so am I." He told her as he said this to her Rin hugged him and Obito just heard her crying into him.

Rin just looked up at him with as he saw that she was still crying and Rin couldn't help it as she looked at him she still remembered when she had to remove the eye and gave it to Kakashi when she and even Kakashi thought Obito was dead. "I'm sorry." She said slowly as she rubbed his face and noticed the scars on his face.

Obito just smiled at her and held onto her hand knowing she must have been through a lot on a short amount of time. "Hey its oaky." Was all he said to her? Rin was going to ask Obito where they were and how he was alive when they both heard something in the distance from them.

"Well isn't that just lovely." One voice that was male said but just laughed. Both Rin and Obito saw scary looking trio with snake pattern scarf on one guy spiky hair a sound head band on his head and had a beige shirt with two black strips and three kanjin for the word death on his shirt in front.

The other was a girl with long black hair to the ground with black eyes she had a pale green vest on and snake pattern pants like her other two team mates last there was a guy with bandages on his face . His only left eye could be seen he had a large poncho with long sleeves he then said "We're here for Sakura Haruno lord Orochimaru wants her dead."

while in the trees there was a figure watching them. "Shit." said Obito as he placed Rin down and got in a fighting stance that was until a spike in Sakura's charka and purple Charka came out of Sakura she got up and had a crazed look in her eyes and gave a dark smirk.

"Sakura are you oaky?" Was all Obito said as he looked at her and saw the look she had in her eyes at that very moment? Sakura for her part just looked at the three and smiled, but it was not one she normal gave it was a crazed smiled.

"My, my who are you three?" She asked as she then looked over a Kin and licked her lips a little. "Same with you cutie." Sakura said as she gave a wink to the blacked haired girl who just looked a little worried as she looked at Sakura. The bandaged guy soon answered what Sakura had asked but was being careful too.

"My name is Dosu the girl is Kin and the other guy is Zaku." Zaku then charged at Sakura."Air cuter Jutsu!" A pulse of air came out of his hands Sakura dodged and came from behind grabbed his hands and put her foot on his back.

She gave a sickly grin and began pulling his arms he yelled in pain the yelling woke Naruto up and he saw what she was doing Naruto knew that was not the sweet and innocent Sakura as this was going on the rookie 12 moved to the area were team 7 was.

Sakura began laughing and ripped Zaku's arms off blood sprayed everywhere, yet more was on her body, Sakura just dropped the limbs and was heading for Kin while looking over her body and licking her lips Kin was scared out of her mind. "Oh don't worry I won't hurt you, after all you got a sexy body."

Her quaking began to show Naruto got up and ran up behind and hugged Sakura. "Stop this Sakura please Sakura just stop!" The curse mark soon decreased and went back to her neck. Dosu took Zaku and his Limbs and looked over to Kin who was still a little shocked.

"Let's go!" the girl quite her quaking and followed Dosu while Sakura was dazed Meanwhile all the other rookie 12 were shocked at the scene that just unfolded as they had all arrived to see what Sakura had done, Ino just rushed over to Sakura's side who had fallen to the ground when she saw she was covered in blood "Naruto what happened?" she asked as she felt wet with blood "Sakura you ripped that guys arms off."Ino said to her friend and she sat down next to her.

Sakura was even more frightened when she heard this as her whole body shock "Please help me." She said in a fearful voice. Obito then noticed the heaven scroll and picked it up and tended to Rin's wounds, while the entire rookie 12 moved to continue the mission they began moving to the tower.

After allowing Sakura some time to rest and get rid of the blood on her clothes all four moved on to the Tower that was until Rin had a gut feeling that something was very wrong. "Obito activate your Sharingan please." he then blushed and did what Rin had asked and knew why she was worried.

"We're in a Genjutsu." "kai" said Rin the Genjutsu went away a bunch of clones appeared after the from the head band they were from village hidden in the rain one had a head band and his upper face had a sash with eye holes he had dark spiky hair with a yellow jump suite and re-breather over his mouth.

The other had a sash as well with one eye hole and yellow jump suite with a re-breather to and the last one had a sash with no eye holes same yellow jump suit as his team mate and a re-breather. Naruto attacked his punish went right thru "Obito where are the real ones!?" asked Rin in upset manner. "**I can help girly I know where the real body's are I have looked the satiation over ever since the Genjutsu was broke."**

The voice in Sakura head said with a sickly laugh. Sakura began holding her head and replying out loud which made Naruto look over to her. "No I won't let you out!" the clones began beating Naruto wile Obito tried to defend the best he could with Rin on his back.

Sakura saw in horror that this was not time to refuse the voices advice she wanted to protect her team and also her secret lover Naruto she wanted to protect him. Sakura then felt pain throb thru her body and fell on her knees and hands Naruto looked at her. "Are you ok Sakura?" he had worry in his eyes Sakura looked up.

And in a flash of speed she jumped in the trees and two blood curling cries were heard as two body's feel on the ground Sakura jump out and had the last guy by the scalp of his hair. Sakura began laughing evilly and then slit the guys throat blood fell from his wound he slowly died Sakura had a wicked smile and was thanking before she held her head.

"No I am not letting you goody two shoes get control!" she then blacked out Naruto caught her put her on his back both Naruto and Obito ran to the tower at full speed.

Authors note: I hope you liked the first chapter of the cursed cherry blossom please read and review and I give credit to dark poke master with his ideas for this fic thanks for helping me out .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Third stage of chunin exams Sakura vs. kin

Authors note: got bad news my readers I got a fic deleted and strike two from the admins so I am going to Dum down my lemons more then what I got I hope you stick around with me in the future I am going to try this first pleas tell me on the feed back if you don't like this way then I will go with a edit and none edited version if you don't like that then sorry I cant risk my profile and i got a poll up to deiced how i should write in the future pleas vote.

Naruto Obito Rin and a unconscious Sakura to the tower their they opened the heaven and earth scroll Iruka came out of them "hey g " he was going to say Intel he noticed Rin.

"Rin how you here you dead?" Rin said "pleas continue Iruka " said Rin with a smile on her lips Obito blushed he liked Rin's kindness .

Iruka said "congratulations team 7 for making it to the tower now pleas follow me" team 7 followed they went to a arena area their Rin saw Kakashi and ran up to him.

Wile Naruto put Sakura near a wall she starred a wake got up and walked up to her team "Kakashi!" Rin said as she hugged him and blushed Kakashi was shocked at Rin being in the flesh.

Kakashi said "Rin how you alive ? and I moved on when you died " as he looked down to the floor in shame reality then hit Rin like a tone of bricks she looked at her hands feet and body then at Kakashi's.

Kakashi then said "I am dating Shizune " Rin began to cry since she could not be with Kakashi Obito looked worried Rin then ran out of the arena area Obito followed her.

"Rin you ok?" asked Obito in a concerned tone Rin shook her head no she then said "I cant be with Kakashi I love him but he 29 and I am 12 and he as Shizune as well" .

Obito then put his hand on her shoulder and said "Rin you got me I loved you ever since I meet you " he then pulled her around and Kissed her lips Rin was shocked that he loved her.

She then kissed back both went back to team 7 the proctor he had sort brown hair dark markings under his eyes with the slandered Konoha green vest and navy blue shirt and pants.

He then coughed and said "welcome to the third rounds of the chunin exams let the third rounds begin " a screen went thru names the first two was Sakura Haruno vs. Kin Tsuchi .

Sakura began to walk down the steps Naruto whispered in Kakashi ear about what happened in the forest of death he shook his head that he understood Kin took her time down the steps.

She began to quake infrunt of Sakura "ready begin " said the proctor Sakura charged at Kin she was using her charka when the curse mark acted up on her she gritted her teeth in pain.

Sakura then stopped and made a fist and hit Kin Kin sled on the floor she got back up the punch pulled her together.

"you bitch you will pay!" said Kin with anger and malice in her voice as she played her bells Sakura began to get double vision saw three of Kin append Sakura then ran Charka to her ears.

She blocked the noise out but a sharp pain she felt the curse mark began to grew on her

Sakura went thru hand seals she dint know cuts began to appear on Kin in the genjustu she was tied to a table we blades slid ageist her skin she began to yell in pain.

In reality she passed out Sakura had a evil smirk the proctor said" winner Sakura Haruno " the curse mark then decreased she blacked out as well Kakashi caught her and took her somewhere .

Orochimaru had a smirk on his lips and thought "she powerful in genjustu and looks like its from that clan and as a brain as well I don't need the sharingan anymore" he then laughed "kuku" .

The proctor looked at the screen it stopped at Naruto Uzumaki vs. Shion Naruto jumped down Shion used Body Flicker Justu.

She disappeared in smoke and reappeared on the floor she smirked and activated her Dōjutsu and said " I can see the future I see you defeat Naruto good friend" Shion eye's had Kaleidoscope shapes the color of her violet eyes.

"begin!" said the Proctor Naruto charged at Shion she went thru hand seals and said "**fire style fire ball justu** " fire came out of her mouth Naruto dodged it hit the wall.

Naruto threw a kunai at Shion she dodged "I saw that my sweet Naruto" she teased "damn what to do she can see all my moves " a idea poped in his head he was going to transform.

Shion saw it before hand and deactaved her Dōjutsu Naruto then punched her in the face she fell but got back up and said " taijustu not my forte but it will have to do" she then spit blood out of her mouth .

Got up threw a punch Naruto block hit her in the stomach she then blacked out "winner Naruto Uzumaki " said the Proctor Naruto took Shion back to her team .

"thanks Naruto" said Hinata in a Confident tone Sauske gave a grunt Naruto then returned to his side of the arena the next fight was Obito Vs Neji. Obito and Neji both jumped down "begin" said the Proctor both got in their stances both actived their Dōjutsu Obito went thru hand seals and said " **fire style Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!**" fire came out of Obito's mouth. A dragon shaped flame lunged at Neji he then spined and said "**Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!"** he began to spin and stopped the flame dispersed .

Neji attacked with his Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Obito then used Kamui Neji arms went thru Obito then grabbed them and used his Amaterasu on him. Neji yelled in pain"AHHHH" the Proctor said "stop winner Obito Uchiha" Obito stopped the flames Neji was mildly burned.

Else were Sakura and Kakashi was in a room lit with green lights on the ground was Sakura her shirt off Kakashi went thru hand seals said" Evil Sealing Method justu".

He put his hands on Sakura 's neck she yelled out in pain"AHHHH" she then passed out Orochimaru came out of the shadow Kakashi then made a lighting blade Orochimaru said" she will be mine Kakashi". "I wont let you lay a hand on her you snake freak" Kakashi said Orochimaru then left Kakashi took Sakura to the hospital their she awoke a hour later. Her team right beside her "how you feeling Sakura ?" Naruto asked " I am fine Naruto" she said with a smile on her lips.

"the doctor said you can go home in two days " said Kakashi as the team left Sakura then went to sleep she heard inner voice "hey Sakura I will take over soon I show you what I will do I may make pets out of our female friends " she then laughed.

Then a slid show began with inner hurting her friends "no!" Sakura was tossing and turning in her bed she woke up with sweat on her body.

She got up she noticed the sun was rising Sakura turned the warm water on striped and got in she washed her hair and chest then got out and dressed and left for home .

Her mother came in the living room when she heard the door open she saw her daughter and hugged her "it will be ok since Kakashi sealed the curse mark" said her mom "thanks mom" Sakura said as her mothers care brought her will up more which in trun made the seal stronger to block the curse mark.

Mebuki has blonde hair and green eyes and bang in the middle of her face wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back Underneath the dress, she wears pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals.

A knock was at the door two women and one girl around Sakura age at the door "come in cousin how have you been?!" Mebuki asks one women is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them.

She had make up red lipstick and blue eye shadow with clothing that looked like bandages.

She said "my name is Kurenai Yūhi the other women was her mom's age or in her 30s she had silver hair light colored eyes she wore a long sleeved grey jacket with a large red belt wrapped around the waist area She wore a grey long dress that went down to her feet and she had three different colored shirts all underneath the grey one.

She also wore a necklace. The other girl was around her age she had long brown hair and light brown eyes her hair straight on one side and the other braided In addition, she sports a clip with two circular designs.

For her outfit she wore a pink kimono held closed by a pink sash with two pockets on the front. She also wore violet baggy pants and red mesh armor underneath her kimono and legs along with sandals that were orange in color.

The women said "my name is Uroko and this is my daughter Yakumo she's you second cousin on and I am you first" she then smiled as Yakumo and Kurenai did as well.

Sakura had mixed emotions of joy happiness anger and shock "why why mom why dint you tell me of them or our Kekkei Genkai why make us look weak and normal!" Sakura lashed out.

Mebuki said its for" our protection ido could take over!" she yelled back Sakura was shocked her mother never scolded her before she ran out of the Haruno compound .

Sakura ran to the park she sat on a swing rocketing back and forth tears began to flow from her eyes she began to cry Naruto was taking a walk and saw her he walked up to her.

"what's wrong Sakura?" Asked Naruto Sakura looked up and said "its my mom she keep a secret from me Naruto I got two distant cousins and my clan and theirs as the same Kekkei Genkai".

Naruto patted her back and said "its ok this Kekkei genkai will make you stronger I saw it and you going to fight Dosu in the finals" he said Sakura clamed down Kakashi came out of no were and said "Naruto I am training you tomaware so get to bed early".

He then left "how about I take you out for dinner Sakura?" he asks Sakura shook her head yes both went walking to Ichiraku. "hey Naruto said "Ayame "hey sis" he said in return both got the normal order Naruto gets then both ate Sakura felt a little better "thanks for dinner Naruto" she said .

Sakura finished then went home she entered her house her mom and first cousin were waiting up for her "sorry mom I dint mean to yell at you" she then hugged her mom "its fine honey" said Mebuki.

Sakura went to her room to see Yakumo in pink pajamas on a mat on the floor "hey " said Yakumo Sakura then changed into her cat pajamas both girls talked for a wile then went to sleep.

End of chapter 2 of the cursed cherry blossom pleas read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Training

Warning lemon both Rin and Obito are really 29 and to my normal readers pleass read the first two chapters to understand this one thanks

Sakura got up at the crack of dawn and got dressed and ready for her training she went down stairs were Kurenai Yakumo and Yakumo's mother waited" we going out for breakfast "said Uroko.

"Ok cousin" said "Sakura they all went to Ichiraku their Naruto and Kakashi was eating ramen "man this is what I get for training you Naruto" said Kakashi as Naruto ate his 9th bowl .

"Hey Sakura "Naruto said she waved back all order and began eating after their were done eating Naruto stepped outside and they began to talk "Naruto I am truly sacred of the darker side of me" Sakura said.

Naruto then said "its fine Kakashi sensei's seal will have it sealed way" he assured her she smiled then Kakashi taped him on his shoulder Naruto and Kakashi left.

She then ate and they left and went to the Kurama Clan secret training area it was a filed in the woods Kurenai said "I am going to teach you the basics of genjustu".

Kurenai went thru hand seals Sakura copied them exactly "good Sakura "said Kurenai then Yakumo went thru hand seals the environment changed to cliffs and Lava.

"this how you do it cousin " she said both girls sweated Sakura undid it and noticed both girls were sweating for real mean while with Naruto he was at the hot springs with Kakashi Naruto was walking on water but falling in.

Kakashi noticed and said "Naruto come here I called for someone to help us with you problem Naruto went to Kakashi and a guy came out of smoke and said "hey god son my name is Jiraiya".

Jiraiya is a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face.

He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku.

He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit.

His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta , a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm which resembles one that Gama has in his as well.

" lift you shirt up Naruto" Jiraiya asked Naruto did as his god father said "** Five Elements Unseal"** his hands glowed flame blue he then pressed them ageist Naruto seal.

It was fixed Naruto passed out Kakashi caught him Jiraiya then left Naruto woke up a minute later "Naruto I am going to teach you the lighting blade and Rasengan.

He handed Naruto paper Naruto then infused charka in to it wrinkle and spilt in to two pieces "you got wind and lighting now follow me to training ground 7" Kakashi said .

Meanwhile with Rin and Obito they were at the Uchiha compound were all the Uchiha lived Obito said "Rin I want you to transplant Jun's eyes in to me "Rin looked scared.

"I haven't done an operation in years Obito" Obito then kissed her and said "I believe in you my beloved "she blushed Jun came in he had black hair pale skin like all Uchiha he said "when will we have the operation done? ".

Rin then thought and said "three days" Jun shook his head and left Obito then said "let's take a walk?" Rin then got up both went to walking in the woods they stopped at a filed.

"Haha Obito this is a beautiful place!" Rin Said in excitement Obito then said "I love you Rin Nohara" he said in a romantic and soft tone she blushed and her body got hot.

She turned around she kissed him he kissed back both feel **eidted due to fanfiction .net rules go to the link in my profile for the unedited version is at devan art** then passed out.

An hour later they woke up got dressed and went to the Uchiha compound three days passed and the transplant took place Rin put Juns eyes in Obito's she bandaged them up.

She then went to the bath room striped of her cloths and got in she gave out a relaxing sigh she then heard the door open came in Mikoto Rin blushed and said "Lady Mikoto!".

Rin was also nervous of Mikoto breast size she was sopo to have the same size "my brother he's nice but a goofball he should not used that Justu" she said in a sad tone .

Rin then smiled and said " I take good care of Obito!" she got clean and got out and went to Obito futon.

She then held is hand and he asked" Rin Is that you?" he asked she then said " yes Obito it is she then got in his futon and cuddle with him she felt his body heat then they fell asleep.

Three months past and the finals came all the genin were their "welcome to the finals" said the proctor then everyone went up the steps Sakura went to the bath room.

She was at the sink cleaning her face a girl with purple hair styled in an asymmetrical cut and brown eyes with a striped blouse on and brown paints she said "hey forehead girl long time no see" she gave a boastful smirk.

Sakura had annoyed look on her face as memories came back of her bulling her then inner voice came in and said " let me give this purple boastful freak a lesson let make her are first toy? Haha" she laughed .

Sakura began to hold her head and said " no we cant even those I want to so bad!" then Ami said" what you crazy now forehead girl?".

Sakura then stopped fighting and let dark Sakura out she smirked and pointed at Ami her eyes went lifeless and dark said " you will threw this fight and be my toy" she then kissed Ami's lips then licked her cheek and neck Ami moaned in reply.

Then dark said "kai" Ami was released from the genjustu they both walked out as Sakura got her body back then their match was up both went down the stairs.

"ready start" said the proctor both girls charged at each other Sakura threw a punch Ami blocked she punched Sakura in the gut she coughed up blood and spit "come on Sakura kicked her ass!" yelled Rin. Orochimaru smirked he was transformed as the Kazekage he had his idea in motion to get the girl to come with him Ami threw a kunai Sakura dodged and and twisted her arm.

"Ow " she then trips Sakura Sakura did a back flip and kicked her in the head and knocked her out "winner Sakura Haruno!" said the proctor next was Naruto vs Shikamaru .

The proctor said "begin!" Naruto knew Shikamaru had low charka and stanma all Naruto had to do was make him run out Naruto charged at Shikamaru he smirked and said "Shadow Possession Jutsu, Shadow Paralysis Jutsu".

A shadow steached to Naruto Naruto keep dodging the attacks Shikamaru was getting tired Naruto then formed a Rasengan and charged Shikamaru jumped in the air .

Did a kick to Naruto's chest he then did a round house kick to Naruto Shikamaru then went thru hand seals and said "Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu" Naruto was bound .

"you lost Naruto give up" he began to walk to Naruto and Naruto said " I wont give up" he then poofed in to smoke "over here!" he said as he used a Rasengan at Shikamaru Naruto changed with the orb in hand.

He hit Shikamaru in the belly he went flying in to the wall "winner Naruto Uzumaki " said the proctor then feathers began to fall In the arena Naruto fell asleep as everyone else but ones who knew it was genjustu.

"come with me Sakura Haruno " said a man in Anbu cloak wich brown and a mask on she then said "No!" the man then took a hand behind his back it was Rin " if you don't she die Lord Orochimaru wants you I am Kabuto".

Sakura gave a pissed off look and then said "fine but can I write a letter first " she wrote a letter and went to her home she felt a prentice behind her she turned around.

She then said with shock in her voice "Yakumo" Yakumo said " don't leave Sakura don't I love you as family I don't want you to!" she yelled and tears running down her face.

Sakura replied " I got no choice they got Rin " Sakura walked up hugged her cousin then pressed a pressure point and make her black out she put her on the door step.

Sakura put it on her door with tape and left outside the leaf four pelope were waiting one was female she had long, untamed, red hair she also had a black hat with bandaged sides which was shredded .

Also she had a tan tunic, , with black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals on the others had the same tan tunic one guy had dark grey hair with long bangs that covered his his left eye .

He had green lipstick on his lips and marking under his eyes but the truth is that person was two different people the other guy he is a large and imposing young man.

Being the tallest member of Sound Four, he towered over the rest of his team-mates. He had orange eyes, and three tufts of orange hair on his head: a mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side.

The last guy had dark-skinned man with black, shaggy hair, and black eyes. Uniquely, Kidōmaru also had six arms and wore a black, sleeveless top and shorts, over which he wore a tunic that bore the symbol of the Sound Four, and a purple rope-belt around his waist.

He also wore the forehead protector of his village along with arm warmers, shinobi sandals and bandages around his legs.

"get in you pink haired bitch!" said the one with red hair " Sakura looked disgusted she got in the girl gave her a peal and said " this will give you curse mark level two but you be in a dead like state".

Sakura took it and fainted the four ninja then used four mist formation then the big man took the coffin they walked to sound village wile the tan man had Ami over his shoulder a hour later Naruto wakes up.

And begins to look for Sakura he had a bad feeling in his gut he ran to her house and saw Yakumo on the steps out like a light he saw a note he read it said ** dear Naruto I am leaving Konoha for good I am not safe to be around so pleass promise me you will take care of Yakumo date her and marry her she's a good person I love you singed Sakura Haruno**.

Naruto took Yakumo to his apartment placed her on the bed she woke up and yelled "Sakura!" Naruto rushed in and said "she's gone Yakumo "then a knock was at the door Naruto opened the door it was Obito.

"she gone Naruto Rin shes gone!" Naruto then said "so is Sakura " meanwile with Sakura in her mind the dark Sakura laughed and said **" I can feel the seal weaken and I am getting stroner time to swich places !"** .

She then garbed Sakura and threw her in the cell that was the mark to Serpress the darker Sakura " no ! let me out!" Sakura yelled the evil one said "no see you" she then left Sakura's mind .

End of chapter 3 of the cursed cherry blossom pleas read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Retrieval

The sound four were leaping from tree to tree in a fast paste "hey shit heads why aren't any Konoha Ninja nipping on our heels ,asked Tayuya no one answered back in Konoha Sauske was going ageist Gaara .

Wile his brother fought Temari and Shino fought Kankuro Sauske Itachi and Shino followed the sand siblings to the woods "damn get back here Gaara!" Sasuke said with rage in his voice.

A man with a wolf mask on said " brother clam down I will stop them" he then speed up looked like he teleported then went thru hand seals and said **" fire style fire ball Justu**!" a huge fire ball hit a tree branch.

The sand sibling were scattered because of the Justu Itachi followed Temari as Sauske followed Gaara and Shino with Kankuro Itachi got out his sword wile Temari got up took her fan out.

"damn I am screwed this guy a Anbu plus he's from the grand Uchiha clan shit! " she thought as she hide her fear and self duets she charged and swingeing her giant fan.

Itachi said " you brave one " Temari put a confidant smirk on and said " yea hotty" she then threw a punch Itachi blocked then push her in to a tree "give up i can't believe Gaara can be near you considering how much you look like your mother".

Temari eyes then lit in rage and said " I keep him clam you Konoha bastard !" she then threw three Kunai Itachi dodged them then used his speed and pined her to the tree .

He held her hands over her head and he gave a smirk as he glanced at her beauty and said "umm you suna women are not bad looking" she then spit in his face he then wiped his face.

He then aviated his **Mangekyō Sharingan** then said **"Tsukiumi** " then Temari was in a red like place she was chained to a wall Itachi had a whip and began hitting her with it.

In reality she was yelling three days past Itachi then stopped lucky having Shisui eyes transplanted in to him a hand was felt on his shoulder he then turned around and said " oh mother its you".

Mikoto shook her head began undo the Justu with Kankuro and Shino both were standing on branches as both stared each other down Kankuro then summoned crow and crow charged at Shino.

Shino then summoned his bugs and they counter attacked crow went thru the bugs and a blade struck at Shino he dodged and jumped in the leaves Crow followed Shino hide.

Then Crow found him and attacked Shino got stabbed then he turned in to bugs "damn" thought Kankuro then Shino came behind threw a punch him but he dodged " good hit kid" he said.

He then was going to use Crow then Crow would not move the bugs began to get on his charka strings then Shino came out behind him and knocked him out with Sasuke and Gaara .

Gaara said " you going to die Uchiha !" he said in a crazed tone as sand went to Sauske he then dodged it threw kunai they went in the sand "crap!" Sasuke said as the sand came closer.

Sauske then went thru hand seals and said " fire style fire Phoenix Sage Fire Technique five fire balls went to Gaara his sand blocked it he slowly began to transform. Gaara face began to look like Shukaku his tail began to form a huge sand arm attacked Sauske he cut Sasuke shoulder Gaara then went thru hand seals and said "**sleep possum Justu!**" he then went to sleep.

Shukaku got huge and said "I am free !" Sauske was holding his shoulder wile staring in shock at his size "that's a Biju?" he said with shock in his voice.

Then a voice said "yes son that's a Biju Sasuke turned around saw his father Fugaku Fugaku then went thru hand seals and said "**summoning Justu**!" he then hit his hand on the branch.

Smoke appeared and cleared they both was on a huge black and white cat the cat said "Master Fugaku what do you need?" the cat said in a humble tone Fugaku then said "we shall attack it together".

The cat attacked and began clawing shukaku wile Fugaku activated his sharingan and began controlling Shukaku wile Sasuke jumped and punched Gaara "wake up! " he yelled.

Shukaku then went back in Gaara and he got up Makoto came with Temari wile Shino came with Kankuro with Naruto and Obito and Yukata Naruto thought and said " we need to go and save Sakura and Rin", Yukata shook her head as she agreed the trio left for the chase Itachi felt them move and followed in their direction they began to go fast as they could Yakumo used genjustu to make them invisible .

Itachi was right behind him he was using his sharingan meanwhile evil Sakura was stirring in the coffin "haha I am free finally now my little fox what should I do to you?" she said to herself as she formed a sick grin but it also had a twisted love showing.

The sound four keep going Intel a tree blocked their path "shit their here!" yelled Tayuya in anger as Naruto Obito and Yakumo stood infrunt of them Yakumo steeped up

. She said "let my second cousin and the other girl go!" Tayuya then laughed and said " fine you little Bitch I play with you" she took out her flute as the other three left with Sakura and Ami.

Naruto and Obito went after them Yakumo went thru hand seals as Tayuya began playing her flute Yakumo, charged and punched Tayuya she dodged and noticed she wasn't being effected.

Tayuya then began to play agin then three doki were summoned one was on Yukata right other on her left and, last behind her Yakumo looked Sacred a little but, she knew she had her Kekkei Genkai . So she went thru hand seals agin this time Tayuya saw her Doki they leaped at her she tried to dodge but could not she was stuck in place the three smashed down on her.

She then dodged at the last moment but her leg got smashed she yelled "aha!" in reality she was standing their then her hands came together and she said "kai!" .

She then got relished from the genjustu and threw a smoke bomb and fled Yakumo began to cough as the smoke cleared she felt weird her vision got blurry and she got dizzy.

"shit I been poisoned " she muttered to herself as she began to cough up blood Tayuya smiled as she ran way back to the meet spot for Sakura meanwhile with Naruto and Obito.

They were chasseing the final three Obito threw a explosive kunai it exploited scattering Sakon and Jirobo and Kidomaru went flying in three different detraction's' .

A spider web hit Naruto's ankle and Kidomaru said " kid were you going ?" as a kunai flew and cut it a voice said "don't worry Naruto I will handle him for you" Naruto looked up and said "thanks Itachi!".

Naruto continued the chase Itachi looked at Kidomaru then threw a kunai Kidomaru dodged and shot spider web at Itachi but it hit a clone it exploded "you good " Kidomaru said.

Itachi dint smile or anything Kidomaru then charged and punched Itachi who blocked with ease Itachi then punched him Kidomaru he stumbled back he wiped the blood off his lip.

Went to his curse mark form the marks were black like hooks with a sharp edge he punched Itachi Itachi went flying in to a tree "that hurt kid" Itachi said as he wiped blood off his lip.

It puffed in to smoke Kidomaru got back on guard and then thought " I should go all out" he then went to curse mark level 2 his skin became red two horns on his head then a third eye on his forehead.

He then spit out a bow and arrow and shot it in a tree it bouched off trees it hit its mark it hit Itachi in some bushes but they turned in to crows Itachi showed up in the sky and said "good but I win", Black flames came over Kidomaru he yelled in pain as he began to die Itachi saw him die he then stopped and went to help Obito with Obito he had bruises and he was out of breath.

" damn these two are strong both Sakon and Ukon were smiling "should we give him to Lord Orochimaru or not brother?" said Ukon Sakon said " I don't know he as that Haruno girl and she as a huge brain".

"so lets kill him but first lets get that Justu he used on himself out of him !" both attacked with Attack of the Twin Demons Justu both charged and merged as one Obito blocked .

He then jumped back and acvatied the **Mangekyō Sharingan** he then tried to use the **Amaterasu** but only a small black flame came out of Obito eyes "what?" he asked as he fell on his knees breathing hard.

Then a fire ball came at them they jumped back Obito looked up and said "nephew " Itachi then said "uncle go rest I handle them " Obito did as he was told .

The brothers charged as one Itachi then used **Susanoo** a giant orange knight came out of Itachi and used its sword and sealed the brothers in the sword back with Sakura.

She was in the coffin she said " hey buddy let me out so I can stretch my body" Jirobo stopped and unsealed the coffin she came out "go on I am waiting for my knuckle headed shinobi ".

Jirobo went to the meeting point were Tayuya was waiting with Ami over her shoulder " I ran in to Kidomaru so he handed me her" said Tayuya back with Sakura .

Naruto caught up and said " Sakura I want you to return to Konoha " Sakura shook her head no and replied" I am free from her body and mind !" she then began to run to valley of end Naruto followed.

She stooped at Madera's head as Naruto stood on Hashriama's Sakura turned around the curse mark was growing on her she had a dark grin on her face and said "ah the air it feels good my fox".

Naruto said " Sakura I will break every bone in you body and drag you back if I have to!" evil Sakura just laughed and said " you can try my sweet fox" she then threw kunai at Naruto he did the same both ran down the statures.

Both threw a punch both hit was shock waves both fell back Naruto used shadow clone justu four Naruto's attacked Sakura she then used a normal leavel genjustu on the clones they began fighting each other and the real Naruto.

Naruto dodged and punched the clone they disappeared Sakura gave a twisted grin as she hit Naruto in the gut he coughed up blood he then swift kick and made her trip on the ground.

She got up and then said "my fox I love you" as she charged at him then a voice in his mind said "**kid I can help I don't like shes beating the shit out of us"** then Naruto taped in to the nine tails power .

"ohhh fun!" Sakura said in a crazy tone she then went to level 2 she had brown fur long pointed ears and fangs that grew from her mouth her hair became a dark shade of pink which became spiky at the edges. Naruto got up and kicked her she countered both flew from a shock wave both hit the foots of the statures Naruto went thru hand seals and put charka in his hand a lighting wind sphere .

Sakura looked surprised she then unknowingly went thru hand seals a fire shaped like a dragon engulfed Sakura hand and both leaped in unison and saying " Sakura Naruto!".

Both Justu collided and a giant light was shown the wind of the dorigon was flown back to Naruto he was engulfed in flames wile the lighting hit Sakura's head band it fell off.

Obito and Itachi saw the light and head to the location after the attck was done both Naruto and Sakura was on the water Sakura got up and stumbled a ince away from Naruto and kissed his lips wile he was out.

She then said "that was fun my sweet fox cant wait to see you agin and maybe we could get more interment "as a perverted grin plastered her face as she turned around and began to walk to the meeting place.

When Itachi and Obito arrived they saw Naruto he was covered in burns from Sakura attack Itachi picked him up and rushed back to Konoha "hang on Naruto! "Obito said with worry.

Pleases read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

New mission rescue Sakura Haruno and Rin Nohara

Authors note: please vote on my poll for who Naruto and Sauske should be with in my adopted version of Konoha's Sharingan Brothers from Konoha crimson fox.

Itachi and Obito reached the Hospital with ease and great speed both rushed in yelling they need a stretcher one was given to them as they put Naruto on it and rushed him to a room Itachi knew he would heal fast.

Three days past Naruto was in a hospital bed he wakes up and said "I wonder if Yakumo ok? He then began to get out of bed when Tsunade walked in she said  
"I work for three days straight luckily everyone will live soon you all recover I need you in my office ".

She then left Naruto got dressed and went to her office there was Hinata and Sauske "How are you Naruto?" she asked without strutting Tsunade looked tired after Naruto Obito Yakumo and Itachi entered the room.

"I got a mission for you to return Sakura Haruno and Rin Nohara here to Konoha this is a rank mission and all of you are chunin now and Itachi your in charge of this mission".

Else were in the land of rice fields was Orochimaru's layer one of many hideouts their Kabuto was guiding Sakura to the throne room of their Lord while he passed the unconscious forms of Rin and Ami he then said " Take the one with markings to my Lab".

The man bowed and said "yes sure" evil Sakura noticed how nerd boy gets respected she wanted it she knew when Kin spread word around she gets it through fear they entered a large and dark lit room like in every room of this place.

Kabuto bowed and said "Lord Orochimaru I brought Sakura here for you" the snake man smiled and said "I need to train you to be stronger then you are now" Sakura then answered "Lord Orochimaru I got some elements that I need to work on".

He then shook his head and lead her to a training area there he pulled a scroll out and said "pick one" Sakura looked and found two that interested her she signed the snake and fox summoning she then went through hand seals and summoned them with ease.

Orochimaru smiled he was glad she was a quick learner then both summoning said "what do you want girl? "One was an orange fox with black ear tips and feet the other was an giant snake.

Sakura smirked and said " I am your mistress " they both bowed and disappeared with Rin she was Yelling in pain as shocks of electric went through her body and she healed then she got cut up and healed.

Kabuto wrote this down in his note "stop pleases!" Rin yelled kabuto smiled and said "no both you Ladies would be good body's for Lord Orochimaru" he then kept experimenting on Rin.

Back in Konoha the team began leaving the gates to begin their search Naruto looked bummed Yakumo noticed this and said "Naruto you ok?" Naruto looked at her and said "no I am worried about Sakura ".

Yakumo had an idea in her head and said "don't give up we get my cousin back no matter what even If it kills us but we won't die that easy with Itachi with us he's an Anbu caption after all and an Uchiha one of the three great clans of Konoha" she then smiled.

They began walking out of the gates Naruto then cheered up and said "thanks Yakumo " she then blushed red came to her cheeks Obito said " nephew were should we look I heard the snake bastard as multiple Locations through' out the elemental nations some even under all the hidden villages noses".

Itachi then answered I heard theirs one near Suna " then Yakumo said "that's a three day trip from here" they keep walking Intel dark then made camp on the boarder of land of fire and wind.

Back in land of rice Sakura was heading to her room she then smirked and said "Kabuto summon me Kin and the sound Kunoichi "she said in a sinister tone which made chills go down Kabuto back.

He then bowed and did as she asked all the female ninja enrted Kin had fear on her face while the others heard Kin's story's of Sakura but wasn't fearful yet one girl had long red hair brown eyes and a brown tunic on. She then ' said "what do you want big for headed bitch!".

Then another girl had sort red spiky hair and glass on with purple shirt and sorts on wile anther girl had orange long hair with a hat on that doubled as a mask with purple cloths on.

Wile the other two were her cousins one had long black hair in princess style with black eyes pale skin with a green from fitting cloths on the last girl had long mint green hair has purplish blue eyes with a long white dress on one strap.

Sakura got angry with the red head that was part of the sound four Sakura then hit her hard and she fell through the wall lucky she dint die but was knocked silly it scared the other four.

They silvered in pain Sakura smirked at this and said "help her up and fix my wall!" She roared all the Kunoichi scrambled and began rebuilding the wall then Rin walked in and said "Lord Orochimaru made me your bodyguard Sakura".

Back with Naruto and party they were entering wind it was bleak and dusty they ran at top speed to Suna "Can we rest?" asked Yakumo asked as she breathed hard.

They stopped for a moment to rest they went to a cave Naruto handed her some water from his cantina she drank it Hinata then pulled her Jacket off and had a sports bra on "this is better" she said.

Sauske blushed at this so did Obito even those he only had eyes for Rin Itachi then said " let's move we can get a inn at Suna" they got up and began running to Suna they got their in two hours.

They rented an Inn with serpent rooms Naruto sharing one with Yakumo wile Sauske shared one with Hinata and Obito had one of his own wile Itachi had one alone to Itachi began to leave and investigate the hidden base.

He was in the desert going west to a gouge it took him an hour to get in he saw two guards he placed a sleeping genjustu on them and the area he entered with ease.

He had his sword drawn he thought of the prisoner cells at first so he went to their on the map he had in his hands their he saw people in cloth he dint see Sakura anywhere.

He stopped and noticed a girl with the complexion of a Suna women she had brown eyes long black hair her clothes were cloth she was scared Itachi said "I won't hurt you ".

The girl went up to the cell door she then covered her mouth as fear entered her eyes Itachi turned around saw a man who was built Lean average height and plain white hair with shark teeth and purple eyes and shirt.

Itachi swing his katana Suigetsu blocked with his sword "ah good with a blade I see Uchiha "Suigetsu then dodged and went through hand seals and said "**great water arm Justu!**" both his arms became huge Itachi used a gin Justu on him.

Then said "stand back pleas" the girl moved back and he then went through hand seals and said "**fire style fire ball Justu!**" the fire burned the bars the girl then said "thanks may I go home now?".

Itachi said "yes let's head home" he put his hand out she took it and began walking out he made a clone who took Suigetsu to the Kazekage for interrogation they made it back to the inn.

Itachi said "so what your name mine is Itachi Uchiha the women is gulping and said "it's Yukata Tome" Itachi then lead her to the shower and then asked "what kind of cloths do you like?".

She answered "I like skirts plain shirts that show my belly um arm guards and chest protectors" Itachi then left for the store their he went in and got her a blue belly shirt a brown skirt black laced underwear and bra then went to the weapons store.

Got the arm guards and chest proctor pink one he then returned to his room and saw Yukata necked both blushed Itachi lowered his gaze and threw the stuff on the bed.

"Thanks Itachi for recuing me " Itachi then replied "you welcome " she then went to the bath room got dressed and went to the seconded bed Itachi slept in the other all the team had a restful night's sleep.

Authors note:pleass read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The mission continues

Naruto and the party got up they went to eat breakfast Sauske then said," Itachi can we see Gaara?" Itachi answer, "yes we are allies after all" they went to the kazekage's palace.

Two guards were at the entice they stoped the group and one asked" what do you want with the Kazekage and his family?", Sauske then said," we want to see Gaara we friends of his".

They let them in they ran in to Temari she was doing better she said," ha Uchiha welcome to my home along with my brothers right now Gaara being restrained in a room for a crazy outburst".

Temari then took them to the cell he was in their singing to him was a sandy brown haired girl straight hair she has black eyes fair skin Gaara was clamed down, Temari then yelled," what are you doing in here how did you get in?!".

The girl jumped and said, "Lady Temari I was just calming Gaara I love him I know i can keep him clam " then Guards came in and took her by her hands Gaara began to growl and he used his sand attacked them.

Naruto Jumped in and used his Kunai to break the sand Gaara then said," I kill all of you!" in a crazy and murderers tone Matsuri then slipped out of the guards went to Gaara and hugged him and said," I am here Gaara clam down".

Gaara began to clam down Yukata was ''somewhat' scared seeing, his outburst she knew if it got worse she as the power to stop it if it gets worse Itachi looked down at her and put his arm around her.

She then clamed down she knew Itachi was strong then, Temari said," lets go to the dinning room and catch up and also why are you from Konoha? " and she looked at Yukata and thought,' the missing person been found'.

Else were in country of rice fields Sakura was dodging punches from Orochimaru she then blocked and threw him he landed on his feet "good Sakura " Orochimaru said, wile smiling.

Then, they stoped Sasame threw Sakura a towel as did Kin for her Lord, they both wiped the sweat off Sakura went to her room their waiting in chains and a slave collar on was Ami.

Sakura smiled darkly and looked at Ami Ami has fear in her eyes Sakura unchained her from the wall and said," clean me now in the shower !" Ami followed her mistress.

She also got nude from her bra and underwear which Sakura gave her and feared when she touch her or torture her yet, Sakura turned the water on hot water hit both Sakura and Ami.

Ami then put shampoo in Sakura hair and rinsed it off as she did the same for her whole body, then when she was done Sakura pined her agist the wall, she then kissed Ami lips.

She tried fighting back but could not Sakura moved to her neck and kissed licked and sucked it, Ami grunted and yelled," no stop!" **edited due to fanfiction guidelines pleass go to ao3 or quotev or wattapad for unedied version.**

Back in Suna everyone was setting down wile servants put food on the table wile thiar father was at the far end he has sort spiky brown hair and black eyes, wearing his kage cloths.

He then, had fear in his eyes when he saw Yukata she had nervousness and disappointed look in her eyes at him, Temari then said," father whats wrong?" he then replied " nothing Temari ".

Then, a servant said," girl with the bandana head band on you head you look just like our Kazekage" she then, stammered " I I d dont k know what you talking about" she then got up and ran way Itachi went after her .

Temari had a questionable look on her face of the news she knew her father wouldn't come clean with this so she had to do some investigating of her own , the servants handed food to everyone and they ate.

Back with Yukata and Itachi Yukata had mixture of anger sadness and fear in her eyes and face Itachi then hugged her and she said," that bastard abounded me and my mother!".

Itachi kissed her and said," you have me now" she smiled and they returned to the table after they ate Temari could not get what the servant said, out of her head .

She then sneaked in to her father office went to his desk and opened a dower and took his journal out and looked through it and found a entry about Yukata, her eyes has shock in them .

She then put it way and left the room, back with Naruto he was laying on his bed wile Yakumo was sitting on the other bed she then had a idea hit her she went to Naruto and kissed him.

He kissed back and then began kissing her neck, she moaned he then took her top off she did the same **edited due to fanfiction guidelines pleass go to ao3 or quotev or wattapad for unedied version.**

Then both went to sleep they got up the next day went to eat breakfast, they all thank the Shinpaku clan for their hospitality Temari Gaara and Matsuri deiced to go with them.

Temari said, "we want to come with You Sauske you put my village and family on the right track again" they were packed and ready to go they all began to leave out of suna.

Then Temari asked," were are we going? " Itachi stooped and said," the next close place of Orochimaru's labs is in waterfall" he then wrote a message got a hawk and sent it to their leader about them on their way.

They walked for few days and made It to the water Fall Hinata then activated her Byakugan she then said, I see a village and a hiding place with cells its in a hidden wall".

Sauske then ran to the cave behind the waterfall and used his charka to look for the entice way he found it and opened the hidden door their were cells he went to one .

He stoped at one with a girl who has tan skin has icy blue eyes and messy black hair hasn't been watched in months days or maybe even years , he then used a lighting blade and broke the cell.

He then got her out keep looking for Sakura and Rin and dint find anything he took her to the group the girl said," i know the way to the village follow me pleass and oh My name is Izumi Yutaka ".

They began to walk to enter the village hidden in the water fall they entered then, Izumi went to her house the gang followed her to it they got in and noticed all could fit.

She then notched how dusty her home was "this sucks my home so dusty " Naruto and the others deiced to clean the house wile she went to get a shower, she got in.

Her body then got hot "shit damn you kabuto and Orochimaru!"she then grabbed her breast and her other hand down to her lower region she played with her breasts and fingered herself.

She then began to moan as her climax was on its way she then climaxed and cleaned herself came out to a clean house and dinner made she was surprised to it.

She then went to the table were everyone was she then froze and smirked "I know four of you are Doujustu users" Sauske Itachi Hinata and Naruto looked surprised "four?" asked Temari.

Izumi then looked at Naruto and she then said, "if you show me yours I show you mine" Sauske Hinata and Itachi looked at each other then activated their Doujustus.

Then they deactivated them she then activated her's two sword appreard in her eyes they were her poupes the white behind them are yellow she then deactivated her as well.

Then they all went to bed for the night Izumi then thought,' the younger Uchiha hes cute ' she smiled a smile of Joy and went to sleep.

Pleass read and review and Izumi is my oc pleass tell me what you thank of her thanks


End file.
